


长夏将尽

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 黑帮首领迪卢木多为费奥纳找来了一位全新的合作对象，野心勃勃的亲王吉尔伽美什。但他的侄子与继任者奥斯卡并不喜欢这个决定，他知道王权必将他们扯入深渊，却不知道年轻的叔叔与亲王之间存在更多心照不宣的秘密。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 使用FGO活动中的黑帮首领刷设定，含有大量奥斯卡→枪的单箭头。

我发现自己十分讨厌吉尔伽美什，这点显而易见、毋庸置疑，从对视的第一眼起就注定了，就算他是迪卢木多的贵客也无从改变。警惕和不快是动物本能的反应，打个比方，就像年轻的雄狮在自己的领地里嗅到另一只陌生的同类，而后者还在懒洋洋地散着步，甚至耀武扬威地留下啃食过的骨头。我把这个想法告诉迪卢木多，他只是一边摇头一边笑。“讨厌他的人本来就不少，奥斯卡，但你至少不要表现出来。”我这位小叔叔顿了顿，又补充道：“还有不要坐在我的书桌上嚼口香糖。”

我冲他吹了个口哨，从书桌上滑下来坐到一旁。在他的书房里我百无聊赖，没事可做，但又不想就这么离开，只好开始翻书——沙发旁边都是些诗歌，有里尔克也有丁尼生，越看越困。我从小就被我那位尊敬的祖父逼着背诗歌，导致现在仍有逆反心理，阅读所有分行排列的句子效果都堪比安眠药。由于费奥纳的第一位“团长”芬恩·麦克库尔坚持认为黑帮也需要浪漫情怀和理想主义，因此西西里岛上的黑手党人手一本圣经，而凯尔特人把忏悔的时间留给互相作诗，连酒馆对骂都变得富有想象力起来，迪卢木多更是其中翘楚。我讨厌诗歌，但他却把那些句子应用得妥帖无比，既可以赞美女士今日容光鲜艳，又可以当众羞辱对手：我至今记得他在餐桌上对一个北欧人进行了长达五分钟不带脏字引经据典的回击，当然，接下来就是不那么优雅的血腥场面了。所以你看，他善于把一切利用作为武器，就连转笔也像转一把尖锐的匕首，男人的手指灵巧修长，鲜红色的钢笔在旋出一朵花来，连带着尾戒上的祖母绿也闪闪发光，像几簇亮晶晶的翠绿星星。我看不下书，就这么盯着他发呆，回过神来的时候薄荷味口香糖已经变成了一块没味的橡胶。

那双手执笔、握枪、拿刀、勒住缰绳都是一样的优美有力，沾上墨水和沾上鲜血也是一样的好看。我从小和这位年轻的表亲叔叔关系亲近，有时候觉得他并不像黑帮的首领，迪卢木多受过良好的教育，举止高贵，笑容温柔礼貌，像拿艺术和知识堆出来的好青年——可谁见过好青年前一天晚上还参与了街头枪战，第二天依旧去答辩，就连参加毕业典礼都要在学士服底下绑上枪。所以每次有人为他的外貌着迷我都感到不屑，任谁都会赞扬他青春美貌，如同光辉一般耀眼无匹，可你们见过他开枪杀人的样子吗？我见过，我知道，他狠戾认真的样子才最让人着迷。我不得不承认这种得意堪称幼稚，但这在迪卢木多允许的范围之内，我清楚他纵容我的边界在哪里。

“你好像挺喜欢他。” 

“奥斯卡，”迪卢木多抬起眼睛叹了口气，“亲王殿下给我们带来了一笔大生意，和他合作费奥纳会拥有过去十年都不曾有过的事物，谁会不喜欢这样的主顾？”他敲敲手里的钢笔，突然弯起眼角微笑：“你要是还想不通这点，我就把你送去安格斯那儿上课，你可以在布鲁纳波恩待上一整个暑假……我父亲会欢迎你的。”

我顿时从沙发上弹了起来，忙不迭地往外跑——“不必了迪卢木多叔叔！”我冲他喊，“我可不想去喂两个月的天鹅！”

好极了，迪卢木多叔叔，我听到你在门后的笑声了。

后来一段时间我都没敢再提这件事。可即使如此，我还是打心眼里地对吉尔伽美什感到没由来的不快。那个男人，那位亲王，他站在费奥纳管控的土地上就像走进自家的花园，甚至大摇大摆地喝起下午茶。吉尔伽美什的头发在阳光底下有一层金属的光晕，贵气又锋利，我眯着眼睛望过去，发现他在用银叉子戳弄盘子里的酒渍樱桃，丰沛的汁水流下来，饱满的果实裹着一层雪白奶油，像穿起一只滴血的眼球。

这是我的侄子奥斯卡。迪卢木多坐在他对面，朝我招手。过来，奥斯卡，这位是吉尔伽美什亲王。

这小鬼就是你的接班人？吉尔伽美什笑起来有种让人不适的艳丽，耀目得像红宝石放在强光底下。亲王转了转手里的叉子，眼神漫不经心地扫过来：那是成年的猛兽在蔑视还没成熟的后辈，嘲笑它还不锋利的爪子和过于简单的想法。迪卢木多把手搭在我的肩头，我把捏紧的拳头藏在身后。然后他不再看我，转而望向迪卢木多。

那你恐怕需要多活几年了，迪卢木多。他说。

好在我并非孤立无援，管理赌场的科南也对吉尔伽美什本人颇有微词。颇有微词是个文雅的修辞，准确一点来说，是充满街头智慧的人身攻击和花样丰富的辱骂。据科南描述，吉尔伽美什第一次来费奥纳经营的赌场就让庄家输到脸色难看，他把每一种玩法都试了个遍，就算随便踹一脚老虎机都能直接滑出三个连续图案，到了最后，他觉得无聊，要求赌场要么马上支付所有赌金，要么“让你们的头儿出来和本王再玩一局俄罗斯轮盘赌”。好运气似乎总是与混蛋为伴，于是那个金光闪闪的家伙成功地用枪指着科南的光头，提出了最后一个要求：叫你们的“团长”迪卢木多·奥迪纳来见我，我要他的“蔷薇”。

“等一下，”我问，“你一开始没认出他来吗？”

“他娘的，”科南说这话的时候咬牙切齿，连光头都在闪亮，“那个小白脸亲王头发梳起来和放下来完全就是两个人！”

让我们先忽略科南因为脸盲问题而结下的私仇，除去这一点，费奥纳也依旧对外来者身份的盟友心存警惕。凯尔特人看重家族血缘和忠诚联结成的纽带，一个黑帮的构成就像一株家族树的枝叶，因此迪卢木多在宣布自己与亲王的合作时遭到了意料之中的质疑，人们在长桌两边分成两派争吵，场面十分混乱，而我坐在一旁看着他们各执一词。迪卢木多，费奥纳绝不应该参与王室的纷争，高尔说，吉尔伽美什将我们视为垫脚石，成功了，他会在利用之后就当做污点清理干净，失败了，我们会和他一起遭殃。他的说法赢来了一片附和，但迪卢木多只是坐在长桌尽头安静地看着他们，指节在桌面上轻轻扣了扣。

高尔，相信你也看到亲王给我们带来的见面礼了，他购买了如此之多的“蔷薇”，如果我们不收下这份厚礼，他的目光环顾四周，那么谁会收下？

我们的敌人，他补充，比如洛赫兰。于是费奥纳的高层们都沉默不语。

高尔最后叹息了一声：迪卢，但愿我们并没有走上一条铺满鲜花的毁灭之路。

不会的。他露出微笑，我的朋友，我的兄弟，我绝不会让那种事情发生。

迪卢木多说这句话时的眼神令我觉得熟悉。在狩猎季的时候，我的小叔叔曾经向我示范如何使用猎枪，他穿着猎装，端起枪微微侧过头瞄准的样子像一尊大理石的希腊神像，沉静的金眼睛底下藏着一种有力的笃定，捕猎的兴奋闪烁在瞳孔里，好像他清楚自己的子弹定能一击必中——而事实也确实如此，再没有人的枪法比他更出色。迪卢木多开枪的样子太过优美，仿佛残忍的武器也是身体的一部分，而他也正是如此教我的。枪是你的一部分，他说，然后握着我的手瞄准远处的鹿，他温热的呼吸抚在我的皮肤上。好了，他笑着说，开枪吧，奥斯卡。

于是我扣下扳机，射中猎物。后坐力令我手臂发麻，震颤和战栗却一直传导到了肋骨后的心脏里，叫那团跳动的血肉隆隆作响。


	2. Chapter 2

当然，我再不喜欢吉尔伽美什也无法阻止他们之间该有的会面，今天同样如此：我在科南的赌场里扔飞镖，他们在房间里聊。我发现，想象着靶心是吉尔伽美什的脸会让命中率更高，可惜又不能真的让他去死。合作带来显而易见的收益，管理财务的卡尔特这几天愉快到逢人就要展现他挡不住的诗意，语调像是在歌唱。“蔷薇”们在贸易的运河里盛开，他说，迪卢木多，这是一个繁茂的夏天。

迪卢木多和他的养父安格斯一样，喜欢用一些美好的词汇作为商品的代称，比如安格斯管他那不那么合规的生物制药产业叫“造梦”，而迪卢木多的合法产业之一是鲜花的生意，不合法的也用花的名字替代。梦是死的兄弟，鲜花之下是腐肉和白骨，吉尔伽美什倒是不客气，头次见面就把这种行为称为“虚伪而无用”。

把军火称为蔷薇难道能让你的睡梦安稳、充满香气？果然杂种们都有不切实际的妄想。他说这话的时候姿态放松，语气挑衅又有种轻佻的亲昵。但本王倒是不讨厌这样徒劳的浪漫。

迪卢木多笑了笑：感谢您的欣赏，亲王殿下。于是他们碰杯，像是心照不宣了什么东西一样互相致意，我的叔叔说，那么敬您的未来与我们徒劳的浪漫。

迪卢木多想必感到过不快（虽然笑起来的时候眼睛里也有笑意），按照他更年轻时的性格可能会直接反驳回去。他那时还是芬恩治下的费奥纳的首席，负责冲锋陷阵、亲手扫除每一个障碍的战斗缰绳，如今他坐到了芬恩的位置上，我成了那个想发火的人。吉尔伽美什是有意为之，他在观察和试探。亲王见惯了滴水不漏的客气表现，因此刻意露出一点獠牙和恶意，好找到破绽、撕开伪装，露出鲜活脆弱的内里来。你瞧，他要王权也要别人的弱点，他要把什么都握在手里，十足贪婪的控制狂。

科南在我旁边打了个哈欠。“得了吧，我来告诉你那是怎么回事……”他压低声音，故作神秘，“那是调情，你个小孩懂吗？吉尔伽美什出了名的荤素不忌，他喜欢女人也喜欢男人，只要足够漂亮。”

“你喝多了科南，”我尽量冷静地回复他，在跳下高脚椅的时候顺走了他面前还没动的威士忌，“迪卢木多听到了要揍你的，所以闭嘴吧。”接着我就听到他在我身后嚷嚷：那你也不用拿走我的酒啊奥斯卡！

我没理他，径直走到门廊边把酒一饮而尽。威士忌放了冰块喝起来也很辣，一路烧到空荡荡的胃里，像要在里面长出一片燃烧的麦田。“调情”这个词听起来刺耳又让人不适，我把冰冷的玻璃杯捏在手心，看着楼下的姑娘们端着托盘像艳丽的游鱼一样穿梭来去。她们和酒吧还有街边浓妆艳抹的女郎一样，会用鲜红的嘴唇贴在耳边低语、把雪白柔软的胸脯按在臂膀上，这确实是调情的一种；当然还有一种，主要是通过下流的玩笑夸对方容颜秀美，达到挑衅和侮辱的目的，卡尔特说迪卢木多十几岁的时候没少受过这种调戏，结局无一例外是让朝他吹口哨的混混在垃圾箱旁边哀嚎。吉尔伽美什的言语挑衅接近后者，但不管哪一种都会让我觉得恶心，他和我们的合作就不能止步于钱和人命吗？

理智告诉我：不能。吉尔伽美什亲王不缺乏财富和效忠的人心，除了王位他什么都不缺，就更想要珍稀的事物好摆在自己的展示柜上，所以他要一个黑帮的秘密渠道，更要首领把心脏放在他的手心才让他心满意足。可惜凯尔特人从不向外来者尽忠，迪卢木多早就发誓把他的理想和荣耀献予费奥纳，直到生命的最后一刻。即使是亲王也会有得不到的东西，想到这里，我才觉得胃里烧灼的感觉减轻了一些……真不该空腹喝酒。

“你喝酒了吗，奥斯卡？”

一只手将玻璃杯从我手里抽走，尾戒上宝石翠绿的影子一闪而过。迪卢木多站在我的身后，朝我晃了晃杯子，还没融化干净的冰块在里面叮叮当当一阵清脆的响。他出手的速度很快，我情不自禁地想着，很快，熟练的小偷窃走钱包都比不上他拔枪抽刀的速度。“虽然再过几天我就管不了你了，但是奥斯卡，白天不能一口气喝这么多。”

“我没有喝很多。”

“科南，他喝了多少？”

“他抢走的酒杯是我的，我倒了一整杯威士忌！”去你的，科南，你这是借机报复。迪卢木多把杯子放在一边，拍拍我的肩膀，“你如果想隐瞒，就别被我发现，也别让目击证人有机会和我告状，”他朝我眨眨眼睛，或许是酒精的作用，他的金眼睛里似乎有星星、日光和流动的馨香松脂，泛着一种温暖甜蜜、让人晕乎乎的错觉，“记住了吗？”

“好吧，教育学家，”我别开目光，朝他摊开手表示认输，“你们讨价还价结束了？”

“如果你要称为讨价还价的话，”迪卢木多笑着说，“算是吧，因为……”

“因为本王宽宏大量。”吉尔伽美什突然冷不丁地出声，我没有注意到他走来的脚步声，或者他走路本来就像吸血鬼和大型猫科动物一样悄无声息？亲王手里捏着一支塑料飞镖正转着玩，他面色不善，仿佛很想找个活人当靶子试试准头，新鲜的热血溅出来才能让他露出一点有血色的笑意。“否则你们会有谈的余地吗？”飞镖在他雪白的手指间转出一朵锋利的花，颜色扎眼，看着头晕，“你说是吗，小鬼？”

他瞟了我一眼，然后随手一扬——嗖，正中靶心。

“不管如何，至少我们谈得很愉快，”迪卢木多略微向前一步把我挡到身后，“您一诺千金，我们也必将履行约定。”吉尔伽美什的目光在我和他之间来回了几下，像是在评估什么一样，然后他若有所想地笑了，点了点头。“的确非常愉快，”亲王在“愉快”这个词上加了重音，说完仿佛很渴似的舔舔嘴唇，露出一颗尖利的犬齿，这让他的微笑看起来傲慢而有一种凶险的冶艳，“我很期待下一次的见面，迪卢木多。”

迪卢木多似乎松了口气：“费奥纳感谢您的慷慨，亲王殿下，您定会如愿以偿。”

而我也松了口气：幸好吉尔伽美什不知道我把靶心当他的脸来瞄准。

亲王离开的时候从另一个通道走，科南无法忍受和他待在一个电梯里，因此把我推出去一起送客。结果就是我站在电梯厢里，听着他们在我身后相谈甚欢，话题已经从珍稀蔷薇品种的栽种（真正的蔷薇）到了文物拍卖，如果这电梯直通地狱，吉尔伽美什想必能一路聒噪到撒旦面前，用他的笑声让魔王耳聋。当我和几个保镖站在台阶前注视着亲王殿下缓缓驶来的座驾时，他们正说到某本手稿和它曾经的倒霉主人们，吉尔伽美什用一种谜一样的自信宣称噩运并不会随着他的收藏到来，而我强忍住翻白眼的冲动，特别想告诉他手稿的上一任主人正是被我们的人铲除的。

到时间就让吉尔伽美什下地狱吧，我把两支食指交叉成一个十字放在身前默默祈祷，我受够了，阿门。然而当我转过头，准备告知这位黄金般的亲王他可以和我们告别了的时候，我看到一点鲜红的光点从霓虹灯的影子里移出来，正指向他的胸口。迪卢木多也看到了，笑容从他的脸上消失。

哦，天哪，至少别是现在——

“趴下！！！”


	3. Chapter 3

“你疯了。”

“奥斯卡，你是这几天第三个这么说我的人。”

“剩下两个是谁，小叔叔？”

“吉尔伽美什，还有你祖父。”

这是我最不喜欢的回答，但他们说的没错，你就是疯了。“你当时脑子里到底在想什么，”我捏着手里的报纸，头版上吉尔伽美什的脸完好无损、完美无瑕，他活蹦乱跳、健健康康，让我暴躁地把报纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，“你自己不躲，去推开他？好了现在吉尔伽美什安然无恙，你——”

“受了点小伤，”迪卢木多替我补完后半句，他左臂让绷带吊在胸前，右手稳稳地托起咖啡杯喝了一口，语气居然十分轻快，“只是不能自由使用刀叉有点难受，别担心。”他抬起眼睛望着我，又是那双眼睛，“别担心，奥斯卡。”

枪响的时候我被人迅速摁倒，只看到迪卢木多和吉尔伽美什一起摔到了地上，然后在一片混乱的枪声和呼喊里被人护送到室内。在灯光下吉尔伽美什的表情惊愕大过愤怒，几滴血溅在皮肤上，显得他的脸色异常惨白，而迪卢木多朝他点点头，说您无事就好，然后我意识到那不是他的血。鲜红温热的液体从迪卢木多的衣服里洇出来，再顺着他的指尖滴在地上，滴答，滴答，好像时钟的指针在走。

吉尔伽美什盯着他，冲上前去一把捏住他完好的那边肩膀，猩红的眼睛里像在酝酿一场狂怒的暴风雨。你疯了，吉尔伽美什说。

子弹没有伤到重要的血管和神经，我们也追上了当晚的狙击手，可惜我来不及卸掉那家伙的下巴，他就吐出了苦杏仁味道的泡沫——用藏在牙齿里的氰化物自杀，做法老套却有效。迪卢木多自嘲说自己运气已经算难得不错，我却半点笑不出来：“如果你重伤或者死了，费奥纳怎么办？你想过这个问题吗？”

“费奥纳还有你，奥斯卡，你随时都要准备好接过我的位置。但是如果吉尔伽美什在我们的地界上出什么事，”迪卢木多问，“那我们会怎么样，费奥纳会怎么样，整个艾林呢？你想过这个问题吗？那天我穿了防弹背心，他却没有。”

“你怎么就知道他没有穿？我不关心他如何，”我低头切割着盘子里的煎蛋，蛋黄还是流质的，在雪白的瓷盘上变成一滩细腻的金黄，再被叉子划得乱七八糟，“我只关心你怎么样，迪卢木多。”

他叹了口气：“奥斯卡。”

其实从血缘上来说，我和迪卢木多的关系并不算特别近，甚至长得一点也不像：他黑发金眼，而我们祖孙三代都是金头发绿眼睛，显得他格外突出，像基因突变。大概十年前我通过画家系图认识到他在旁系三代亲属以内，不近不远，刚好还属于生物学上不能结婚的范围（我那时对此感到有些沮丧）。

但迪卢木多的确是我除父母之外最为亲近的亲人。我的父亲奥伊辛无意继承费奥纳，且常年不在艾林，因此我在迪卢木多的身边长大，被他教导和庇护，“你会是费奥纳下一任的‘团长’”，他总是这样说，还有“你会比我和你祖父更优秀”。许多人认为我们的关系类似摄政王和王储，人们都在等着王储长大、亲自掌权，这时候摄政王都没有好下场。而我并不希望自己成为摧毁他的那个人，他是家族树上光辉的一叶，没有人会希望他凋零陨落。所以我想要他没事，想要他平安健康、长命百岁，他注视着我从幼童到少年，一直以来我想成为他，超越他，被他认可，却唯独不想失去他。

大概是因为越想越气，我的餐刀在盘子上发出刺耳的摩擦声，煎蛋被分尸成惨不忍睹的碎块，迪卢木多担忧地看了我一眼，可能在思考要不要给我请青春期心理辅导。接着他接起一个电话，通话时间不长，他简短地应了几声，唇角露出一丝笑意。他笑起来很好看，忧郁而清朗，五官都镀一层辉光，我隐约猜到对面是谁了。

“奥斯卡，”他挂断电话后说，“晚上和我一起出去一趟。”

到了晚上，我们在码头旁的一间仓库里见到了吉尔伽美什。亲王坐在一张椅子上翘着腿打游戏，不远处停着一辆不起眼，甚至灰扑扑的轿车，光鲜亮丽的金发男人与这样的背景对比起来显得格格不入。他显然不习惯等人，已经百无聊赖到开始玩俄罗斯方块：“果然带着你家的小鬼。”

你以为我很想一个星期内看到你两次吗？

迪卢木多在他旁边的椅子上坐下，吉尔伽美什把目光从屏幕挪到他的左臂上，皱了下眉毛。直到迪卢木多凑近他耳边低声说了句什么，他的脸色才略好了一些，给自己点了支烟。烟和眼色都是开始的信号，一个年轻女人见状示意手下打开后备箱，浓重的血腥味随即弥漫开来——我终于明白为什么来的路上要在车里放《复仇的火焰在我心中燃烧》，尽管夜后的咏叹调令人耳膜生疼，但不得不说此时极为应景。

亲王挥挥手让多余的人出去。“你应该认得他，”吉尔伽美什说，烟雾后的红眼睛像香烟上燃起来的火星，“该问的已经都问了，无聊透顶，但我猜你大概更喜欢亲自听一遍。”

事实上，要认出一个血肉模糊的人是谁并不是一件容易的事情。囚徒在肮脏的地面上呻吟，他的皮肤上布满烧伤和溃烂的痕迹，甚至有的部位被整齐地剥掉了皮肤，只露出颤动的肌束和惨白的骨头，他充血的独眼看向我，另一只眼窝是一团血红的空洞，张开的嘴里露出光秃秃的粉色牙床。费奥纳并不崇尚太折磨人的刑罚，痛快的死亡是对敌人的尊重，但显然王室有更复杂残忍的手段。血和腐烂肌肉的气息令人窒息，我有点反胃，但迪卢木多只是安静地端详着他，眼神说不清是厌恶还是怜悯。

“晚上好，洛赫兰的米达克，”费奥纳的首领说，“好久不见。没想到你还活着。”

米达克，我心里一惊。洛赫兰的米达克，芬恩曾经善待却最终背叛的养子，“山梨树宫殿”事件的主谋。他与费奥纳的恩怨发生在十几年前，如今我的脑海里只有亲历者们的转述和模糊的印象，但对一件事记忆犹新：我和母亲被关在一间房间中充当人质，而迪卢木多从窗户翻进来让那些看守变成一地还有热气的死尸；他脸上黏着没凝固的血，眼睛里燃烧着兴奋和快意，好像战斗、杀戮和死亡让他甘之如饴，最后我的小叔叔把一叠钞票甩在其中一个倒霉鬼的脸上，柔声祝愿对方在地狱里不至于继续为钱绑架，然后冲着那张目瞪口呆的脸开了枪。本来母亲用手捂住了我的眼睛，可惜我还是从指缝里首次目睹了人类头颅遭遇火器伤的样子——砰，头骨迸裂，鲜血四溅，脑浆像打翻的奶酪冒着热腾腾的腥气。总之，印象深刻，不太美好。

米达克盯着迪卢木多，眼神如同毒蛇。“晚上好，”他说，声音粗哑难听，“费奥纳的迪卢木多·奥迪纳，好久不见，很惊讶你的那一枪没有杀死我对吗？我也很惊讶，因为你居然找了个亲王当姘头，真是出乎意——”他吃痛地哀嚎起来，被不锈钢的椅子猛砸绝对不会舒服到哪里去，迪卢木多没有阻止我，吉尔伽美什则冷笑一声，说迪卢木多别让你侄子把人打死了，我要活的。

“他有分寸，”迪卢木多转过头，“好了奥斯卡，停下吧。”

我拎起血迹斑斑的椅子重新坐回去，他们开始问话。故事不长，也的确很无聊，只是一个侥幸不死的仇家离开家族又卷土重来的故事，唯一不同的地方在于他借助了“启明星”手下的力量。全国最尊贵的女士想让她的弟弟死，而米达克想让费奥纳付出代价。吉尔伽美什一脸漫不经心地掸掸烟灰，好像他的姐姐要的不是自己的命，而是一捧甜椰枣。“伊什塔尔那个蠢货，手下的人竟然比她更蠢，”他尖刻地发表评价，“如果她从数宝石和睡男人上拿出一半精力都不会有今天。”

可是你没穿防弹衣也高明不到哪里去，我心想。

“我们只剩最后一个问题了，先生，”迪卢木多在他面前蹲下来，“是谁透露了吉尔伽美什亲王的消息？”

米达克咧开嘴笑了，血从他开裂的嘴角流下来。“你不会知道的，迪卢，因为我也不知道那是谁，”他像是想到什么好笑的事情一样抽搐，笑声越来越恶毒扭曲，“有趣对吗？你最忠心、最耗尽心血的费奥纳出了叛徒，你却不知道那是谁。你看看你，十几年过去了还是这么漂亮，你靠着卖这张脸和肉体终于爬到了今天的位置上，勾引到了强大的靠山，再有手段的妓女都比不上你的本事——”

“可是再过十年、再过二十年呢？等你衰老，等你丑陋残疾，你的情人抛弃你，你培养的孩子取代你，你为芬恩卖命一辈子最终一无所有，你会比街边的乞丐还下贱！等着吧，等着吧，迪卢木多，来日方长，我等着看你的下场——”他被自己的血沫呛到了，于是疯狂地咳嗽起来，迪卢木多一言不发地望着他，示意我不要上前，直到他终于平静下来，像一具尸体那样躺在布满灰尘的地面上。

“我很清楚我会有怎样结局，”迪卢木多说，“很可惜，你是看不到了。”

他抬起手，连开三枪，手稳得像铁，快得让人做不出反应。米达克抽搐着吐出一串血红的泡沫，他不可置信地瞪大唯一一只眼睛，“你……答应过……”他破损的胸腔里发出不明的喘息，“吉尔伽美什……你答应……”血漫出来，一直漫到迪卢木多脚下，我小时候从指缝里看到他杀人，这次却是近乎赤裸地展露在面前，他转过头，脸上带着猩红的痕迹。

我嗅到新鲜的血腥，好像闻到乳香。

吉尔伽美什啧了一声：“我原来还想再留这杂种一阵，不想知道是谁出卖了你吗？”亲王看起来心情愉悦，半点没有被打乱计划的不快。

“没用了，”迪卢木多说，“连亲王殿下都问不出来的事情，那他就是真的不知道。至于洛赫兰，他们放弃他与否都要准备迎接覆灭，所以没必要再留着米达克半死不活。”他停顿了一下：“劳驾您，给我支烟。”

“真仁慈啊，迪卢木多，”亲王把烟递给他，又瞟了我一眼，“你就算了，小鬼。未成年没资格抽烟。”

我没理他，径直走过去查看米达克是不是死透了，他这次的确是彻底死了，就像一个做工低劣磨损严重的人体模型，半点气也没有。年轻的女人再次进来，她指挥着手下把尸体重新抬进后备箱里，他们训练有素，让我忍不住怀疑吉尔伽美什到底为什么要找黑帮合作，他自己不是很熟练吗？

迪卢木多站在一旁的通风口吸烟，带着一身硝烟味和血味不知道在想些什么，海风把他手指间的火星吹得一明一灭。他不常抽烟，更不会抽得这么凶，吉尔伽美什问他解气吗，他没回答，把燃烧的烟头摁灭了。“您说诅咒吗？没什么好生气的，”迪卢木多垂下睫毛，抚摸小指上的戒指，“说个笑话给您听吧。我十四岁的时候遇到过一个女人，比所有献给春天的赞美加起来还要柔美。她说自己是个女巫，出于好奇我问她我的未来，她告诉我‘所有人都只能拥有青春一次，但青春会陪伴你直到最后’。”

“所以呢？”

迪卢木多摇摇头，看起来温柔又疲倦：“所以我们这些人，从来都不认为自己可以活到衰老的那一天。我也一样，亲王殿下。”

真奇怪，他说这种晦气的俏皮话语气却那么郑重，以至于往后的许多年，我都无法忘记他这天晚上的眼神和语调：他和吉尔伽美什站在仓库昏黄的光线底下，他的脸上沾着没擦干净的血，亲王猩红的眼眸里像藏着晦暗的海洋和一千柄刀剑的光，然后他微笑起来。

“但我知道您必将长命百岁，荣光照耀万民，直到永远。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你好像不在意米达克污蔑你，”回程的路上我问，“我是说，你和吉尔伽美什……之类的。”

“你已经替我出手了，奥斯卡。而且我们没有必要和死人解释，”迪卢木多望着车窗外的街景，看不清脸上是什么表情，“难道我要担心他去和自己的鬼魂朋友们说这些？”

这回答不错，但直觉告诉我，他在回避话题。我小时候在安格斯身边寄养过一段时间，每次那位看不出年龄的“梦神”不想回答我的问题（难以应付儿童的异想天开或者别的什么原因，比如急着出门喂天鹅），都会选择用轻快温柔的语气提出一个新问题来转移注意力。迪卢木多刚才说话的语调和他的养父如出一辙，可见教育潜移默化的影响力，只可惜我已经长大了，没办法被小把戏糊弄过去。我想起他们对视的眼神，想起吉尔伽美什举止里流露出来的熟稔，每一个细节都让我感到莫名的不快——瞎子都能看出来亲王捕猎者般的暧昧态度。

“那么你会和活人解释吗？”

我在黑暗里等待迪卢木多的回答，用心跳来代替秒数。十次呼吸和三十五次心跳之后我仍然没有得到答案，沉默像海水一样让人窒息，这漫长的半分钟，足够我把所有可能的回答都在脑子里过一遍。我忍不住转过头看向他，却发现他已经靠着车窗睡着了：隧道昏黄的光线不断淌过面庞的轮廓，映亮浓密的长睫毛，投下一片深色的阴影。灯光把他温柔地笼罩起来，就像羊水包裹胎儿、松脂拥抱昆虫。

我想，他大概是太累了。即使是费奥纳的迪卢木多，也不可能永远是紧绷的缰绳——突然意识到的这点让我心里产生了酸涩的愧疚。于是我别过头，下定决心不再提这种任性的问题。

接下来的一个月，迪卢木多忙于收割洛赫兰衰败后的胜利果实，等到他可以举起左臂开枪、并轻而易举正中靶心的时候，费奥纳在艾林的地下世界再无敌手；而亲王则飞回了乌鲁克，据说是要去埃安纳和他“亲爱的姐姐”谈点什么（不过他倒是寄了贺礼来，我猜原因是我们掌握了他非常感兴趣的港口）。没有吉尔伽美什在眼前和言语里晃来晃去的暑假变得舒心不少，我开始体会到——正如卡尔特所说——这的确是一个美丽而繁茂的夏天。

时间逐渐到了八月的尾声，我的生日就要来了。按照常理费奥纳需要为继承人举行隆重而盛大的成人仪式，而我对此兴趣缺缺，毕竟和老古董权贵们交谈远没有狩猎和电子游戏有意思。“再不喜欢的武器用久了也会称手，”卡尔特说，“以后你会发现社交比武力更有用。而且我们已经在文明社会了，奥斯卡，你怎么能指望继续像古时候一样，把屠杀当作宴会的余兴节目呢？”

“嘿，我可没有这么说！”我向卡尔特抗议，而科南还在附和什么“活的大人物比泡在香柏油里的大人物脑袋有用”，让人头疼。“我在他这个年龄的时候也更喜欢和同龄人在一起，”迪卢木多放下笔插了一句，“自在很多。”

“所以奥斯卡，生日先去和你的朋友们一起庆祝吧。等你真正成年，再去宴会上应付还来得及。”

我欢呼一声过去拥抱了他：“谢谢你，小叔叔。”他笑着拍了拍我的肩，他身上有树木的芬芳，还有……“你换香水了吗？”

“没有。不过我刚从‘波恩河谷’回来，或许那是玫瑰的味道。”不止是玫瑰的甜，我心想，还有其他更具侵略性的气息，不知名的香料混在一起，让人想起砂砾、血和黄金。他看着我，金眼睛像一对浸在蜜酒里的琥珀：“去吧，奥斯卡，这几天玩得开心点。”

我冲他点点头，最终把一闪而过的疑惑压了下去。

生日的那天晚上我被同伴灌了太多酒，到最后大麦啤酒花红葡萄一起混在胃里发酵，酒精则在大脑里面冒泡泡。结果，好极了，走廊看起来有重影，地毯就是万花筒，音乐震耳欲聋让人的脑子都能被炸成一团烟花，酒精叫人迷幻又飘飘然。回去的路上下了大雨，我盯着窗户上流动的雨水，感觉眼前好像有星星在跳舞。迪卢木多真不该禁止我未成年饮酒（虽然最后几个月的时候已经形同虚设），导致我一次性被补偿太多，肝脏的新陈代谢速度都要跟不上，都是他的错——但他现在管不着啦！莫名其妙的雀跃和冲动在胸膛里横冲直撞，我决定亲口把这点告诉他。这种感觉就像信鸽被磁场指引着回家、航船总能顺着灯塔找到港口，而我想去见他，顺利的话，还能得到祝福。

我到家的时候接近零点，酒醒了一半，还是觉得有点过度兴奋和热血沸腾。“小少爷，”管家问，“您不在外面过夜了吗？”

“我改主意了，”我说，“迪卢木多回来了？他在书房吗？”

“是的，但是先生在和客人交谈——小少爷！”这么晚了还有客人？我跑上楼梯，站在转角看着管家，“先生交代任何人都不能上去打扰。”他好像还说了些什么，我没听清，但我只是耸耸肩：“可我不属于他所谓的‘任何人’范畴。”

迪卢木多的书房在三楼，此时走廊上一个人也没有。门留了一条缝，从里面漏出一条暖融融的细窄光线和些许说话的声音。果然有客人，我有些失望。或许还是该等人离开？我正在犹豫的时候，却听见了一声压抑的低喘。

于是我愣住了，僵立在门口向书房里看去，像忘了怎么呼吸。

我毫无疑问认得坐在椅子上的客人，那是吉尔伽美什。亲王在笑，他舒适满足的低笑从喉咙里滚出来，仿佛狮子被抚摸柔软的皮毛。他被服侍得很好，享受似的一手撑着头，时不时地对跪在他两腿之间的人说着些什么，声音轻软暧昧，和吮吸舔舐的水声混合起来。埋首在他下腹的也是个男人，被挡住了脸，只露出发红的耳廓，修长的腿分开弯折着跪在地毯上，任由一只雪白的赤足慢悠悠地踩踏胯间，因此不时地打着颤——就像（我混乱地联想着，大脑既清醒又晕眩）——就像被琴弓撩动的琴弦。我忍不住后退一步，“不是他，”我对自己说，“不可能，他一定不在这，奥斯卡·麦克库尔，你别胡思乱想。”

可现实就是要和我开最恶劣的玩笑。吉尔伽美什略微向后仰起头，露出一段莹白的脖颈（我简直现在就想割开它，用桌上那把裁纸刀），用力把跪着的男人摁向自己。一只手猛地抬起紧紧揪住西裤的布料，像溺水的人一样慌乱又紧张，再被吉尔伽美什安抚似的握住。他们的十指交缠在一起，那只手的小指上套着一枚尾戒。那枚戒指，我太熟悉那枚戒指了，闭上眼睛都能描绘出它的样子：白金的戒圈，祖母绿宝石，周围镶嵌着一圈细小的碎钻，明艳又耀眼，是一把磨好的精致匕首，直直扎进我刚才还在欢呼的世界里。

接着是一连串咳嗽声，戒指的主人抬起了头，他有一双被情欲融化的眼睛，是蜂蜜的颜色，又甜又腻，和眼尾的红晕一样动人。然后迪卢木多直起身，他们笑着接吻，像一对真正的情人。这下我再也不能自欺欺人，只能后退，转身，落荒而逃。我不确定自己慌张的脚步声有没有被地毯吸收，也不确定吉尔伽美什仰头的那一眼是不是在看我——那双猩红的眼睛炽热又冰冷，饱含讥讽的嘲笑，像一对诅咒紧跟着我的影子。我一直跑，一直跑，碰翻花瓶，在楼梯上绊倒，逃跑一般回到卧室重重摔上门，把自己狼狈不堪地丢进黑暗、埋进枕头。耳边一片乱糟糟的巨大轰鸣，像头颅里有无数个机器同时被卡住齿轮发出警报，我的脑海一片眩晕的空白，身体麻木滚烫毫无知觉，似乎过了很久、很久以后我才听到胸腔里发出的粗重喘气。

然后许多记忆的碎片争先恐后地涌上来，塞满眼前。西装上陌生的香水。科南故作神秘地表示这是调情。他们在码头的仓库里点烟。吉尔伽美什舔着嘴唇说“的确非常愉快”。迪卢木多推开金发男人，巨大的枪响。血从米达克的嘴角流下来，他哑着嗓子喊迪卢木多你居然找了一位亲王当姘头。

原来是这样。我心想，原来是这样。我捂住嘴，不知道是要防止自己笑出来，还是要阻止胃里越来越强烈的反胃感。我难受得几乎发疯，却更狼狈地发现发现自己居然因为刚才的一幕起了直接的生理反应，充血，肿胀，此时甚至硬得发疼。

操！

我抓起手边一切能碰到的东西砸向墙壁，我听到玻璃碎裂，我听到重物坠地，我听到纸张哗啦啦的声响。夏季的暴雨倾盆而下，闪电的光不会比我的脸色更苍白。零点过去，我成为了大人，却有过多的不甘、怒火和耻辱想要发泄：因为我得到了一份下流肮脏、糟糕至极的成年礼物。


	5. Chapter 5

嘿奥斯卡！女孩们咯咯笑着被推到我的面前。选一个！他们喊，他们起哄。选一个你喜欢的，带她去跳舞！

我没看清手里牵着的是谁就被推进舞池，只知道对方年轻而美丽，受所有人的爱慕，五彩斑斓的光打下来，旋转起来，于是我们在酒精和音乐的作用下跳舞。她的皮肤上有青草和玫瑰的芬芳，或许还有蜂蜜的甜，她拉着我跑进黑暗，跑进杂乱的杂货间掩上门。我们亲吻彼此，口红里尝到香料和血腥味，然后她在我面前蹲下来，仰起头，昏黄的灯光照亮她的面庞。我面前的人有黑色的卷发和一双——

我睁开眼睛，发现自己在一片狼藉的地毯上醒来，因为宿醉而头痛欲裂，手里还捏着一叠揉皱的纸。我把废纸和瘪了的纸巾盒扔进垃圾篓，踢开地上碎了一半的玻璃杯，盯着它那晶莹剔透的残骸骨碌碌滚到墙边才停下来，阳光折射在晶体上刺眼极了。原来雨已经停了，我心想，然后摔上门，下楼去吃早饭。

“早上好，奥斯卡，”我听到迪卢木多声音顿了一下，“你的手怎么了？”

我这才注意到右手的小指旁有一道细小的血痕，已经结痂了，应该是昨晚的玻璃碎片划破的。他还是一如既往的敏锐。“没事，”我说，“不小心划的。”

“你的脸色不太好。”

“我昨晚喝多了，小叔叔，抱歉。”迪卢木多望着我欲言又止，我避开他的目光，低头切开盘子里的白香肠。

这一顿早饭吃得索然无味。吐司吃起来像棉絮，熏肉和香肠是没放调料的死尸，我盯着咖啡杯开始发呆。如果以前有人跟我说“嘿我看到你亲爱的叔叔跪下来给另一个男人口交”，我可能会把对方揍到下半辈子不能自理，可现在怎么办？我总不能给自己的大脑一枪。也许昨晚吉尔伽美什根本没来，他们也没有发生过什么，就像我今早那个混乱的梦一样，不过是酒精和荷尔蒙在作祟。迪卢木多表现得如此正常，他像往常一样表达着真切的关怀，他可能还想祝贺我正式成年，想要谈谈今年的生日礼物和过几天的宴会安排，可他现在只能把话和咖啡一起咽回去。

“你今天不太对劲，奥斯卡，”他示意佣人们离开餐厅并把门关上，“你怎么了？”他凑近了一些，握住我的手：“你有事瞒着我。”

你有更多事瞒着我，迪卢木多。我抬头看着他，金眼睛明亮清澈，不像昨晚那样潮湿甜蜜，多情如同要流淌出蜂蜜和泪水；嘴唇却湿润晶亮，泛着饱满的血色，我想起他饮下咖啡、酒液或者别的什么液体时滚动的喉结，想起交缠的手指，想起戒指上翠绿的宝石辉光。压抑的火焰复燃起来，我猛地抽开手站起来。“我昨晚看到吉尔伽美什了，”我说，“他为什么那么晚还在这？”

他有些诧异，但回答很平静：“我们在谈码头的事。昨天雨下得太大，之后他就离开了。”

“那他留宿在哪？”我脱口而出。真可笑，他觉得自己能用借口瞒到什么时候？他还觉得我是会被睡前故事蒙骗的孩子吗？“客房？书房？还是你的卧室？！”

迪卢木多看起来惊愕极了，像是从未想过我会说出这些。“奥斯卡，你在说什么？你——”

“我看到了！”我粗暴地打断他，拍开他伸向我的手，“他在你的书房里，你们发生了什么我全看到了，我都知道！迪卢木多，我现在分不清楚了，你是我的叔叔，费奥纳的首领，还是吉尔伽美什的情夫或者炮友？你们可真让我——真让我——”

“感到恶心。”

我一口气说完，好像一股脑地倒出胸口里发酵的毒汁，它们快把我的胃和心脏一起烧穿了。我知道它们能烧伤我的内脏，自然也能让迪卢木多被深深刺痛，所以我要发泄出来，我要让他难受、羞愧、无地自容，我才能感到前所未有的轻快和畅意，才能一雪昨晚的耻辱。我看着他，我现在站起来已经和他一般高了，所以轻而易举就能平视他的面孔。迪卢木多脸色惨白，那张光辉般英俊的面孔灰败得没有半点血色，额发垂在眼前，神情里混合着惊讶、悲伤和痛苦，歉疚的痛苦和被揭破秘密的难堪让他的眼睛变成一泓苦酒，他动了动嘴唇，似乎想说什么，又什么都说不出来。我终于感到一丝报复的快意，一种尖锐又阴暗的快意。

似乎过了很久，他终于开口。“抱歉，奥斯卡，”他在说抱歉，“我不该让你看到这些，或许我该早些向你解释……但这毕竟关系到太多。”

“我要的不是这种道歉，”我咬着牙，“我对你们之间的事情没有兴趣，对，我也没有权力插手‘大人们’的私事，对不对？”他的脸色更差了。“我只在意你，迪卢木多。可没有人能忍受你和他鬼混在一起！你上次为了救他连命也不要，下次你要拿什么出来？你的尊严？还是要把费奥纳放在他手上？”

“奥斯卡，够了！”迪卢木多厉声喝止，他的脸上今天第一次出现了怒火的痕迹，“我始终忠于费奥纳，我会为它献上所有的一切直到最后——我发过誓，奥斯卡，我在你祖父面前立下誓言，不管发生什么都不会改变！”

他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛又睁开，眼神柔软了许多。“你该冷静一点，”他轻声说，走过来扶住我的肩膀，“作为家人，我们都该冷静一些坐下来谈。”

家人。这个字眼像针尖一样刺进我的鼓膜。是了，家人，亲情，爱，关怀，他始终给我的都是这些，我是费奥纳的继承人，是芬恩·麦克库尔的长孙，是迪卢木多·奥迪纳的侄子。我是他的晚辈，他的亲人，他视我如生命的一部分也不过是因为血缘和费奥纳——费奥纳，因为我是费奥纳的未来，所以他爱我，可那不是我要的爱。我会在青春期的梦里渴望和幻想他，可他的眼睛不会像看吉尔伽美什那样望着我，嘴唇也不会亲吻我。因此我嫉妒又仇恨吉尔伽美什，为什么他可以轻而易举地拥有我碰不到的幻影？我忍不住转过头，一把揪住迪卢木多的领子，太近了，我看得到他瞳孔里自己扭曲的倒影。

“家人，”我嘶声回答，“可我要的不是这个，迪卢木多。”

我想要爱，我想要吻，我想要他给吉尔伽美什的那些事物，我想占有而不是看着他离开。所以我就这么做了。我吻过女孩，那时候随时记得要温柔绅士，可现在我的血里只有暴烈的火和残留的酒精在烧，所以亲吻没比撕咬好上多少。我想起早上的梦，想起更早以前更多模糊的梦，他们无一例外都有金色的美丽眼睛，现实里的吻就和幻觉、和无数次的想象里一样，柔软又锋利，甜美而痛苦，蜂蜜里掺杂着血腥味。我在这一刻感到从未有过的满足，可迪卢木多完全僵住了，仿佛是一尊冰凉的石像，直到我想捏开他的下颌时，他才猛然将我一把推开。

我撞到了坚硬的椅子上，这很疼。而他如梦初醒，站在那里手足无措地看着我，惊恐和慌乱从瞳孔里满溢出来，像是有什么东西从他的眼睛里碎了一样。“你在做什么？”迪卢木多一边后退，一边喃喃着说，“上帝啊，奥斯卡，你知道你在做什么吗？”

我当然知道。这世界上不会有人比我更清楚自己在做些什么，于是我望着他，孤注一掷，近乎绝望，“我喜欢你，这还不清楚吗？吉尔伽美什有喜欢和追求你的权力，那么我也有。”

他不可置信地注视着我，像在注视一个完全的陌生人。似乎过了很久、很久，他才缓慢地摇了摇头，露出无奈又哀伤的苦笑。“不，”他好像要扶住椅背才能站稳，“不是这样，奥斯卡。你和他不一样，我一直希望你过得比我更好，所以你不能，不能——”

我捏紧拳头，心脏鼓噪得几乎要炸开。我痛恨这句话，痛恨被他当成孩子，也痛恨被酷似劝导晚辈的语气说教。我渴望长大，渴望离他更近一点，不是为了有一天被告知“不能”，也不是为了被告知“你和他不一样”。到底哪里不一样，为何我只能追求幻影，而吉尔伽美什却可以把肉欲和情欲的爱捏在手里，像要揉碎一朵过于饱满的蔷薇？他明明随时都能摧毁你，可为什么你偏要选择他？

“因为你还需要和亲王合作？”我突然笑起来，“是这样吗？亲爱的叔叔，如果你管这样肮脏的肉体关系叫合作。”

他的瞳孔颤抖地放大（“别说了！”他吼道），可我选择继续，声音越来越尖锐：“米达克说得没错，小叔叔，我也该惊讶你靠出卖自己换来吉尔伽美什亲王的力量。是什么能让你卑微地跪在他面前，像个他妈的婊子一样舔他的——”

后面的脏话没能说完我就被一股力道摔在地上，然后我意识到脸颊上一阵火辣辣的疼，口腔里有血腥味，眼前一片眩晕，血管轰鸣的声音充斥耳畔。他揍了我一拳，哦，这可真够稀奇的，从小到大除了点到为止的格斗训练，迪卢木多可从来没对我下过这么狠的手，这个力度要是偏一点我的鼻梁肯定已经悲惨地断成好几截。奇怪的是，我居然觉得好笑，太好笑了，我既不甘心又惊讶，因为他居然为了这种原因对我动手。于是我一边大笑一边擦掉嘴角的血迹想站起来，直到抬头看到他的神情。

迪卢木多一手撑着桌面，看起来摇摇欲坠，比我这个挨打的人还要难受和颓丧，他看着我，满脸都是心碎和失望。他原本像一柄漂亮锋利的剑，此时比布满裂痕的瓷器更脆弱，好像我只要轻轻一碰，他就能碎得什么都不剩。我从没见过他这样。

这都是他应得的，可我突然有点后悔了。

“我很失望，奥斯卡，”迪卢木多说，声音几乎在抖，“真的很失望。”

他摁下呼唤铃，“带小少爷回房间休息，”他看着我被人扶起来——或者说架起来，“他需要……好好冷静一下，三天之内禁止外出，没有我的允许不得和任何人联络。”

“你没有权力这样对我！”我一边挣扎一边朝他怒吼，企图挣开桎梏冲到他面前，“迪卢木多！迪卢木多·奥迪纳！”

他平静地望向我，像注视一只徒劳挣扎、张牙舞爪的小兽，戴着祖母绿尾戒的小指轻轻敲着桌面，“我有这个权力，奥斯卡，”他说，“我一直有这个权力。”


	6. Chapter 6

“你为什么在这！”

吉尔伽美什冲我挑起眉毛：“因为这是本王在塔拉的房产之一。”他在我面前坐下，手指搭在扶手上轻快地敲击，神情愉悦又狂妄，“倒是你，不如好好回忆一下为什么会像只丧家犬一样出现在本王面前，小鬼。”

他自顾自地往下说，一脸幸灾乐祸：“你和你叔叔吵架了，所以离家出走故意气他，对不对？八岁孩子都比你有新意。”

如果不是手铐把我的手锁在了身后，我现在就能让亲王引以为傲的好皮囊破相，过几天他就可以和他的血肿淤青一起登上娱乐小报的头条。越好看的脸越值得被揍得鼻青脸肿、妈都认不出来，即使是迪卢木多喜欢的长相也不该例外，可我现在只能徒劳地瞪着他，恨不得把他那张嚣张艳丽的脸烧穿。“我做什么和你有什么关系？”我回答他，几乎咬牙切齿，“亲王殿下手伸得未免太长，连费奥纳内部的私事都要管。”

事情的起因说起来也挺丢人，我都不想回忆。迪卢木多关了我禁闭，但这种对付小孩子的惩罚方式显然已经不适合成年人，也许他低估了多年来对我的训练成果，又或者他实在心软，放松了警惕——总之趁他不在逃出来不算费力，要避开费奥纳的人手也并非难事。迪卢木多在发现我敲晕看守、夺走武器和车库里的摩托逃跑时想必被气得头疼，我却有种终于出了口闷气的爽快。可惜猫鼠游戏没能持续多久，因为我光顾着在小旅馆、酒吧、窄巷和码头捉迷藏，为骗过费奥纳的眼睛而得意，却忽略了黑帮所不能管辖的地域还有其他人。

我早该认出向我求助的那位女士是亲王的人（该死，我在码头仓库那晚见过她），那样就不会被麻晕，被带走铐起来，还要狼狈地面对吉尔伽美什的冷嘲热讽。

“举手之劳而已，”吉尔伽美什说，他给自己倒了杯酒，“可别不知好歹。”

“迪卢木多告诉你的？”我问，“他求助你了？”

“没有，”他咧开嘴笑了，“你叔叔心急如焚，但是半个字都没有透露给我。我怎么知道？因为他竟然连着三次拒接我的来电，唯一一次接起来还说托本王的福他现在忙得很就挂断了——何等胆大妄为！”那你真是活该。“然后本王就正巧看到了你，小鬼，就算事情跟你没关系，也可以抓过来问问话。”

真是令人叹服的运气和诡异而随意的逻辑，我为迪卢木多喜欢这样清奇的脑回路感到遗憾，但不得不说吉尔伽美什猜得过分准了，如果他不是对我们过于了解，就是……“你那天晚上是故意的，”我恍然大悟，“你故意让我看到你们在书房——你早就发现了！”

他赞许似的鼓了鼓掌，猩红的眼睛里全是恶毒的笑意。“终于反应过来了？脑子不算太愚钝，”我简直想要撕碎他那张得意的脸，或者缝上那双刻薄的嘴唇，“虽然当时没看清楚你的表情，但现在的也十分精彩。”这个疯子！怒火让我浑身发抖，原来他一直在主导这场闹剧，台上的人精疲力尽，他却在一旁慢慢欣赏，看一切是否符合自己的预期，再把苦涩和绝望当作蜜糖一样饮下去。

“你该感谢我，小鬼，”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，“否则按照迪卢木多那样溺爱下去，你什么时候才能认清现实，从可笑的幻想里走出来？”他凑近我，声音像有毒的铁水灌进我的耳朵，“你喜欢他，所以就把他对你的过度爱护当成理所应当，一边享受一边还妄图索取更多，”别说了，“如果不让你清醒，你就打算永远当他羽翼下天真的小雏鸟——”

“闭嘴！！你这该死的混蛋——”手铐的锁链被拽得哗啦啦一阵响，他向后退了一步，像是要避开我的撕咬，“你什么都不明白！你知道迪卢木多怎么想的吗？他可以舍命救你，你却像玩弄所有人一样也玩弄他，吉尔伽美什，你根本不配谈他！”

吉尔伽美什突然收敛了笑容，眉宇里露出锋利而森然的冷意。“谁给你的胆子如此揣测？”他居高临下地俯视我，“向本王献上什么，本王自然也会给予相应的赏赐，世间万物都有其自身的价值，你怎么就知道本王没有欣赏喜爱之意。”

但我不信。尽管他的语气里充满神祇似的肃穆和庄重，还拐弯抹角地承认了成分不明的“欣赏和喜爱”，我也无法信任他。吉尔伽美什要走的路比我们更血腥，更残忍，他想要的东西必须踏过亲人的尸骸才能摘下，满手鲜血就像在红葡萄酒里浸泡过，喜爱和欣赏相比之下轻得像一片羽毛，随手就能丢弃，又算得了什么？因为他只会往前走，前面还有更聪明的谋臣、更美艳的情人等着他的宠幸。他的欲望无穷无尽，只会把迪卢木多，把我们，把所有人拖向自己的漩涡。

“那有什么用，”我瞪回去，不甘示弱，“你只会害死他，最后拉着所有人给你陪葬。”

所以这到底是为什么？人们厌恶他，喜爱他，畏惧他，又仰慕他，就连我最亲近的人都可以为他不顾性命。我却依旧仇恨和嫉妒，带着不甘和更多的疑惑，我不明白他为何如此为人所爱，为什么又拥有挥霍这些爱的资本。吉尔伽美什没有回应，他饮下杯中一口酒，悠闲得像在海边度假，似乎根本不在意我说了些什么。这个优雅又可恶的绑匪往皮质的椅背上一靠，戴满戒指的手指在大腿上欢快地敲了几下，闪得人眼睛生疼（他的裤子花纹居然是蟒蛇皮，这是什么见鬼的品位和审美）：“看来迪卢木多还没告诉你，你知道你的成年生日礼物是什么吗？”

“一些新的、完全合法的产业很快会被划到你的名下，”吉尔伽美什吹了个口哨，“干干净净，没有半点破绽。这就是迪卢木多为什么要答应和我合作，因为只有本王，才有能力给他想要的。”

“你的意思是，”这确实出乎我的意料，“洗白的那一部分？”

“迪卢木多一直在给你的未来做准备，奥斯卡。真有趣，一个黑帮首领最大的愿望却是自己的表亲侄子可以双手干净地活着，不用和他一样在黑暗和血腥里跋涉得浑身污秽。因为他深知依靠费奥纳维持的平衡总有被破坏的一天，衰弱是迟早的事，所以，”吉尔伽美什的目光转过来，“懂了吗？”

或许是我的表情太过惊愕，亲王嗤笑说原来他真的什么都没有告诉你。他后面还说了什么我没听清楚，我的脑子里乱哄哄的，像是被塞了一大团缠在一起的棉线，每一个线头都长得像许德拉的脑袋在互相咬来咬去。我想起迪卢木多说和亲王合作费奥纳会获得过去十年都不曾拥有的事物，他挡在我身前对吉尔伽美什说您一诺千金，他累得靠着窗户睡着，他说奥斯卡我一直希望你过得比我更好，他一边捏着烟，脸上露出温柔又疲惫的微笑。我突然觉得眼眶发酸，太多复杂的情绪涌上来噎住了喉咙，几乎喘不上气。这就是他为什么一开始要选择吉尔伽美什，可他本可以不必冒这个险。

“我可没有让他做这些，”我把头扭到一边，“明明没有必要。”

“当然，本王也这么觉得。本该心狠手辣之人却有如此天真的愿望，实在是让人发笑，”吉尔伽美什晃着手里的酒杯，潋滟的光在他猩红的眼眸里沉浮，“我也给过迪卢木多机会，他本可以来我身边，为我所用，他本来有另外一条路可以走，可还是顽固地选择回去。”他沉默了一瞬，语气不知道是惋惜还是不满：“……真不识抬举。”

“迪卢木多不可能答应你，”我仰头望着他，“他从不违背誓言。”

“但这也正是他值得赞赏之处，”吉尔伽美什放下手里的酒杯，双手交叠放在膝盖上，“这份坚韧和执拗、这种挣扎又自毁的样子自然有其光芒，我很喜欢，所以愿意给予褒扬，自然也非常期待最后的结局——不管是如愿以偿，还是粉身碎骨。”

“……听上去还是和拿人取乐差不了多少。”但他说的话确实很能唬人，我心想。尽管我非常讨厌吉尔伽美什，却也不得不承认亲王确实有为人仰慕和追随的资本，再狂妄自大的话语经他之口都能变得自然又让人信服。而在爱他的人眼里，他便会更加光辉耀目、不可逼视，我有些模糊地明白，这或许就是迪卢木多想要的。

吉尔伽美什不置可否。“随你的便吧，离家出走的小狗，”他懒洋洋地站起来，转身往门边走去，“你就继续在这反省吧，再过一会——”

他剩下的话没能说完，因为我用手铐间的锁链卡住了他的喉咙，还在用力向后勒紧，后仰的雪白脖颈被我勒出了红痕。被人从背后偷袭、又被锁链瞬间缠住咽喉自然不是什么舒服的事情，他呼吸不畅，脸上露出暴怒的神情来：“大胆的杂种，谁允许你——！”这种事需要允许吗？我几天前没能割开你的脖子，那现在用这招来补偿也不错。“您太大意了，亲王殿下，”我一边说着，一边在他身后拉紧手铐，“现在，请您立刻给我钥匙和车，让我走。”

吉尔伽美什在短暂的暴怒之后迅速镇定，他甚至笑了：“让自己的大拇指脱臼？哦，你叔叔也用过这招……让人怀念。”用过这招？我忍不住短暂地愣了一瞬，一时想象不出什么情况能让迪卢木多在他面前铐住双手又借此脱身。“如果我是你，就不会干这么愚蠢又冲动的事情。”

他把闪烁的手机屏幕举到我面前，上面显示着一通尚未接通的来电：“他已经来了，就在楼下，不想见见吗？”

吉尔伽美什，我咬牙切齿，真有你的。

再次见到迪卢木多让我有些局促不安，尽管我已经摘了另一边手铐，把脱臼的拇指装了回去，也没有保持胁迫亲王的滑稽动作（否则那场面太像扭打在一起的继父和继子），但事实就是：我在看到他的那一刻就已经手足无措，不知道该往哪里看才好。迪卢木多走进房间的时候还带着雨水的味道，他的眼眶底下泛着青，看起来有些憔悴。“嗨，”我移开视线，挠了挠脑后的头发，“小叔叔……好久不见？”

他直接走上前来拥抱了我。“对不起，奥斯卡，”他低声说，“对不起。”

老天，他听上去像是要哭了一样，这可让我更加难受和愧疚了。是我让他难过，是我出言不逊，也是我突然失踪让他担心。于是我僵在半空中的手慌乱地拍了拍他的脊背，努力让自己表现得平静一点。“是我的错，”我闷闷地说，“我不该说那样的话，也不该和你赌气，抱歉。”真奇怪，之前的怨气在见到他的一瞬烟消云散，我不再去想自己因为得不到而产生的扭曲痛苦，反而开始自责自己的任性。“抱歉，迪卢木多。”

“真是感人至深，”吉尔伽美什在我身后冷笑了一声，“这才几天，你们好像有十年没见了一样。”

“既然亲王殿下对这样从场面毫无兴趣，又劳累了一下午，那么劳驾您，”迪卢木多平静地抬手，做了个“请”的姿势，“去别的房间休息一会。”

吉尔伽美什脸上凝固的表情简直要让我笑出来。但他还是骂骂咧咧地离开了，走的时候还把门甩得震耳欲聋，我尽量不让自己的表情显得过于幸灾乐祸。迪卢木多转过头来看向我：“你躲了我们两天半，奥斯卡，知道这可能会有什么后果吗？”

我假装对一旁的玻璃花瓶产生了兴趣，那绿花瓶造型十分抽象，唯一的优点大概就是里面插着新鲜的白玫瑰，吉尔伽美什的确品位独特。“我知道，如果这次绑我的不是吉尔伽美什，付赎金已经是最好的结果了。但我——但我好歹打伤了他的人手，”还勒红了亲王的脖子，但愿迪卢木多没注意到，“我已经不是小孩了，迪卢木多，我不可能一辈子被你保护。”

“奥斯卡。”

我深吸一口气：“你做的事我都知道了，迪卢木多。”

我还是没敢回头看他的表情，周围陷入一片沉默。我想说谢谢，也想说其实你没必要这么做，更想问到底是为什么。我和他没有直系的血缘关系，旁系三代，一棵家族树上遥遥相望的分支，实在没有这样拼命的理由。“吉尔伽美什虽然很讨人厌但是不会在这种问题上欺骗我吧，”我迫使自己继续盯着那瓶玫瑰，十三朵，白得像几团挨在一起的月光，不是个好兆头，“小叔叔，你到底为什么要这么做？”

迪卢木多叹了口气，在我身边坐下。“我有时候也感到很矛盾，奥斯卡，”他说，“你是费奥纳的继承人，姓氏是麦克库尔，芬恩把你交给我，是希望我把你培养成最优秀的首领。而你也像我们所期望的那样，无畏不惧，勇敢而聪颖，我一直相信你会做得比我更好。”

“但我同样希望你拥有普通人的生活，可以走在阳光之下，拥有爱人和家庭，回家之后等待你的不是埋伏的枪口而是微笑和拥抱；你可以整晚安睡，不需要把枪和匕首放在枕头之下，不需要满手鲜血和脑浆；你应该有人信任，为人所爱，不用被黑暗拖住脚步，不必用性命去维持地下世界的平衡，你可以做自己想做的事情，而无需担心被人割断喉咙、击穿心脏。我们这样的人注定不会长久，再庞大的组织也总有衰弱的一天，但你理应有比我更好的人生……这就是我的奢望。”

“我很爱你，奥斯卡，”他轻声说道，伸手揉了揉我的头发，“或许是我一厢情愿，但这是我能为你、为费奥纳做到的最好。”

他的手心很温暖，对我来说却有些发烫，烫得眼眶也一块发热，沉重得像吸饱了水。我还是不敢看他，就盯着自己的膝盖，看着它一会模糊一会清晰。如果这时候看到他的表情，我肯定会忍不住。“好吧，小叔叔，”我声音哑了，听起来十分滑稽，“你赢啦。”

我需要和他和解，也需要和自己和解。迪卢木多已经把最好的都留给了我，我没有办法再向他索取更多，虽然我贪婪、自私、难以满足，却深知自己无法忍心再踏出一步，只能把欲望强压回去，尽力朝着他期望的方向走过去。“但你可别再说自己活不长这类的晦气话了，”我拍了一把他的肩膀，“毕竟吉尔伽美什都叫你要多活几年。”

“没想到你还记得这件事。”

“当然，”我哼了一声，“所以我还是讨厌吉尔伽美什，你可别指望我喜欢他。”

他哑然失笑，说好，我知道。然后又补充：但你总有一天是要替代我的。

回去的时候迪卢木多让我先去车里等他，我猜他是要去和吉尔伽美什告别。我在车边回过头，看到亲王靠在门廊边，灯光和晚霞流淌在金发上，留下一个逆光的影子。迪卢木多站在他身旁，似乎伸出手碰了碰他的颈侧，他们低声说了些什么，亲昵又自然，仿佛呼吸都融在一起。

我转过头，打开车门坐了进去。他和吉尔伽美什是利益交换，是逢场作戏还是近乎于爱，都已经和我无关了，就像亲王无法阻止他选择费奥纳，我也无法再用感情绑架他放弃。不知道为什么，我看着他们的影子，仿佛又回到了码头上的那个夜晚，在血腥和海风的咸味里，他们低声交谈，聊着青春、衰老和生死。迪卢木多说：所以我们这些人，从来都不认为自己可以活到衰老的那一天。

他还说，奥斯卡，你总有一天是要替代我的。

事实上，我无法想象迪卢木多不在的世界，无法想象有一天他要躺在棺材里，接受哀悼和鲜花，也许那一天会是雨天，也许鲜花里会有红玫瑰，所有人都打着黑伞，还有人哭着念悼词，可那是谁的声音呢？光是想到那样的场景有朝一日会出现在眼前，我都觉得难受。我并不想因为他的死亡戴上祖母绿戒指，并不想因为他的离去成长蜕变，我想要他长命百岁，想要他同样拥有纯粹的爱和欢愉，而不是为了愿望和理想铤而走险，一步步走得沉重又痛苦。他也还很年轻，他值得更好的未来，从来都是。

我坐在后座上，一边止不住地胡思乱想，一边望着窗外逐渐降临的黑暗。这是八月的最后一个星期，日照的时间在变短，黑夜在变长，于是我意识到，夏天就要结束了。

但没有关系，我想着，没关系。这个夏天结束了，往后还有无数个夏天呢。

END


End file.
